


A Look Through Lion's Eyes

by Kennaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gems get into their fair share of hijinks, and while they do have a sense of self-awareness on how silly they can be; Lion is the only one who truly sees how moronic they can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Through Lion's Eyes

It had been many moons since he had joined the Gems. Lion mused to himself as he licked his paw, sitting on Steven's bed while they were out on one of their missions. He had originally come with them upon his discovery of Steven, a small Gem who he loved dearly. Steven had made quite the impression on him when they had first met, and Lion had decided to follow him back to the gem temple. He had originally come just because he found the boy entertaining, but when thought upon now Lion realized that he did care about Steven.

That isn't to say he didn't hold respect for the other gems as well. Lion found Amethyst's antics to be quite the entertaining affair. Lion would sometimes teleport down to her room and just watch how she would act, the absurdity and randomness of it all making for a lazy chuckle. He recalled fondly how one time he watched he sneeze herself off of a pile of garbage into a pool of water, all while asleep. The memory made him smile faintly.

On the oposite end of the spectrum he held Garnet with a great amount of respect. Though she wasn't as entertaining to watch like Amethyst, Lion found her stoic personality enjoyable to be around. On warm afternoons while laying in the sun, Lion found it nice just to have Garnet in the room; as if her presence was enough to define a certain bond between them. He found her to have a warm, comfortable aura.

Then there was Pearl. Lion honestly didn't know what to think about Pearl. She was a good person, with good intentions. She tried to hold herself higher than she really was though - Lion sometimes got the feeling that everything about her was an act to cover up that of a nervous girl who didn't know what she was doing. Though she was certainly intelligent when it came to book smarts, she needed to beef up more on her interactions between people, and her common sense wasn't all that great either. Lion did enjoy watching her stumble around through embarrassing situations though. He found it really unnerving when she watched him sleep.

Examining his paw, Lion reached a conclusion. The Gem's themselves, even though they were the defenders of the local area and all powerful, were morons. Lovable morons, but morons the same.

Steven was still a child, yes. Lion could see why Steven wouldn't be the smartest. However the other gems, who would old beyond their years, were so stupid it left Lion speechless. Which was bad because Lion didn't ever speak. He often found them to be bigger kids; Pearl and Amethyst's bickering resembling that of two nine year old sisters fighting over a doll. If anyone was mature it was Garnet, who often let her stoic personality get in the way of reasonable logic.

However, the following tale is how Lion justified his thought process. This was basically the best example as to how these super powered beings were probably the most moronic people around:

It was a sunny afternoon, the hair heavy and hot. Steven was laying on the beach, head resting against Lion's stomach. Shirtless and peaceful, Steven was in a light doze. Lion looked on at the ocean, the waves lapping at the shore. All was peaceful. Everything was nice and calm.

When Amethyst landed in the sand about 30 yards away, causing the ground to shake and Lion to forcibly roll over, Lion wasn't surprised at all. When Pearl also fell from the sky, holding a weapon and threatening Amethyst, Lion was even less surprised. They started yelling at each other, though the distance between them and Lion; and Lion not really caring much at all; left Lion just faintly observing their actions. However, Steven was prompted to rush over and try and break up their fighting.

Running in the middle of them, Steven threw himself in between them. Amethyst yelled, pointing at Pearl while Pearl stepped back and blushed, stuttering. Steven shook his head and yelled something, but Amethyst ignored him. Cracking her whip, she tried to whip it around Steven's small form. However, Steven instead jumped in the way again, causing himself to get hit by it. Steven cried out in pain and held his arm where the whip had smacked him. Both Gem's desummoned their weapons and rushed over; examining the wound. Lion also ran over.

The mark went up his arm; a sharp gash going through it. Steven being a gem meant it wouldn't have any great harm, but it was still obviously painful. Steven cried as Amethyst and Pearl both started to freak out. Garnet appeared out of no where, looking down at them all expressionless. 

Pearl had the idea that the wound needed to be cleaned due to sand getting in it, and they all picked Steven up and quickly rushed him to the ocean. Once there, they put his arm in the water. Steven screamed again, for the water was salt water and burned the gash on his arm. The Gem's panicked and dropped his whole body in the water then, and this caused Steven to thrash about in it due to the shock of the whole event. Due to his screaming, he swallowed a great amount of salt water; which caused him to pass out.

The Gem's once again freaked out, and Garnet quickly punched Steven in the stomach, causing him to cough up the excess water. Though it was out of his system, Steven now held his stomach and couldn't really move. The Gem's carried him back to the house a laid him in bed.

All while this happened, however, Lion couldn't help but wonder why Steven didn't just use his inherited healing magic from his mother. Lion looked out at the ocean and blinked. Human's were stupid.

The Gem's, however, were a unique brand of moronic. But Lion supposed that was why he stayed there; and that was why he loved them as family.


End file.
